


Five Times Female Mode Employees Kissed Each Other

by trascendenza



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/F, POV Female Character, Trans Character, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompted by theswearingkind.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Times Female Mode Employees Kissed Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by theswearingkind.

**5.**

"Oh!" Betty was so shocked that at first, she wasn't sure how to kiss Christina back. But after a few minutes... she got the hang of it. _Definitely_ got the hang of it, judging from Christina's response.

**4.**

"I'll kill you and steal your wardrobe," Amanda hissed at the model who was eyeing Daniel.

She raised one of her very thin eyebrows. "You've got me all wrong, dear."

"Oh, yeah? You _weren't_ being a conniving bitch and trying to steal my man from right under my nose?"

"I was evaluating the competition."

Amanda realized how very wrong she was when the woman's tongue was wrapped around hers, but by that point, she could have cared less, because her toes were curling up inside her Pradas and she was seeing stars.

**3.**

"Willy, I—" Alexis let her head drop into Wilhelmina's lap. "I'm just so lonely."

"You just let me take care of everything," Wilhelmina said, sweeping the loose curls from Alexis's face and finding her lips with surprising gentleness; Alexis resists, at first, almost prepared for Wilhelmina to... react. Find something wrong. But she doesn't, just persists in a quiet, non-intrusive way, until Alexis lets her in, of her own free well.

**2.**

"Puh-_lease_," she says to Marc, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly. "As if I could kiss the she-demon and not, like, explode."

"C'mon c'mon c'mon," he wheedles, holding up a pair of The Queen Bitch's cast offs that he knows she's been eyeing since Willy bought them. "I'll trade you."

"Just _give me_ the shoes, you slimy little worm, and no one gets hurt," Amanda said, meaning every word, crawling up on the counter-top and advancing dangerously towards Marc.

"Nuh uh. Not unless you brave the lair of the beast."

She shrieked and tried to jump over the counter-top and strangle him, but she misjudged his fey agility. Ten minutes later, she stormed into Betty's reception area (Marc in tow with his camera phone in ready position) and laid a huge on one the very surprised Betty. As soon as they broke contact, both flew back, simultaneously saying "eeeeeeeeeeew" and wiping at their lips with their sleeves. Marc clapped with delight over the incriminating photos he'd captured and Amanda stormed off with her shoes in hand, looking ready to gut someone with them.

All in all, a normal day at Mode.

**1.**

"So I hear you're gay for Betty all of a sudden?" Alexis says with a smirk on the first day that Amanda starts working for her.

Amanda raises her nose so high that Alexis can practically see up it. "No comment." She only lasts a second before adding, "except that she tasted like a chimichanga and _God_ it so wasn't worth the shoes and I've never done anything that hasn't been worth the shoes. I feel like I need to go to confession or something."

"Hmm." Alexis crosses off something on in the Big Book, turns another page. "Too bad."

Amanda looks at her in the way that an animal that's raising its ear to hear prey suddenly does.

"Oh _really_?" She slinks up onto Alexis's desk with a butter-wouldn't-melt smile.

Alexis—just barely—smirks. "We could have had some fun, you and I. Too bad you're not... you know."

Alexis doesn't even have time to look up before Amanda has tackled and pinned her to the ground.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're so far off the chart, baby, that you don't even count except for what you make happen," Amanda wiggled her hips, "down here."

Alexis, her wrists pinned, licked her lips. "Works for me."


End file.
